1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of video image data and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the processing of video image data associated with a document imaging system.
2. Discussion
Financial documents, such as check or drafts, usually contain a plurality of characters printed in magnetic ink which are typically read by a sorter which automatically sorts these documents into a plurality of bins. Prior to sorting, these documents are physically handled by a plurality of individuals, each of who enters the dollar amount associated therewith upon the document by the use of specialized amount entry equipment. Additionally, these individuals physically enter any corrections, associated with the reading of the magnetic code, upon each of the sorted documents.
These prior techniques of utilizing a plurality of individuals to process financial documents, in the aforementioned manner has proven to be relatively costly and inefficient in that many of these documents have been lost or destroyed during their physical handling by these individuals. The speed associated with the processing of the documents is also limited to the processing capabilities of the individuals and the particular mechanical amount entry equipment used by them.